Why
by Sweetest-Sammy
Summary: Lucy thinks about why everyone acts like they hate her. Songfic to Luka by Suzanne Vega


Ok, well here we have another song-fic. This time based on Luka, which is an amazing song. This one is more about Lucy when she's young and trying to figure out why everyone hates her, or they act like they do. Enjoy!

* * *

_My name is Luka_

_I live on the second floor_

Lucy looked up as The Girl came across again. She vaguely recognized her, though The Girl seemed to known all about her, which Lucy found somewhat disconcerting. She didn't like not being in control. What right had this Girl to interrupt her. And yet Lucy never pushed Her away.

_I live upstairs from you_

_Yes I think you've seen me before_

She always seemed to find Lucy, like She went out of her way just to prove how happy She was here. It wasn't that She was horrible to her. Quite the opposite, She was always courteous and kind. She would sit with Lucy at lunch, or offer her more food if she finished particularly quickly. But she never said anything to stop them hurting Lucy. She would just look at her with those cute little eyes sparkling. Like the two of them were the only ones who knew a secret, like they were friends. Even when Lucy was lying in the dirt with her clothes all smudged and torn and blood matting her purple hair, she would come and help her up when everyone left, still with that stupid little shine.

_If you hear something late at night_

_Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight_

No one ever tried to help her. No one ever asked her what was wrong. No one ever stopped to care. She was just the creepy little brat with the horns. She wasn't a person, she wasn't even an animal. She was something to be kicked and punch, she was an object.

_Just don't ask me what it was_

_Just don't ask me what it was_

_Just don't ask me what it was_

If she came in with a bleeding lip or her clothes got torn no one stopped to care for them, or wash them up. She had to wear them until the next washday. She had to go with matted hair until everyone was allowed to wash theirs. Her cuts would sting and ache until they healed on their own, leaving her covered with little white scars to remind her just how alone she was.

_I think it's because I'm clumsy_

_I try not to talk too loud_

She tried to stay quiet in the corner, so they wouldn't notice her, so they'd just leave her alone. She didn't want to be what she was, if she could she would pull the horns off her head, just so they would leave her alone. She hadn't asked to be left alone, to be left here.

_Maybe it's because I'm crazy_

_I try not to act too proud_

Every time she did something special. Made something, was given something, they ruined it. She had spent a whole day folding a beautiful crane from paper. She had put in gently on the table beside her bed, so she could see it when she woke up the next morning.

When she had opened her eyes, ready to greet another day if only the crane was there to remind her that there was something she could do, it was gone.

She had searched for it frantically, until she found it, crushed and ruined, in the sink. Her beautiful creature had been reduced to a pulpy mess. After that she had nothing to be proud of, she never tried to make anything again, she just sat at the back of her classes, trying not to attract their attention.

_They only hit until you cry_

_And after that you don't ask why_

She refused to cry for them. Even though she knew they lost interest when she let go and the tears rolled down her face. It seemed ridiculous that a tiny bit of water caused so much pain. But she wouldn't let them. When they broke her enough to cry it was like she wasn't even worth their attention. She would rather have their fists hit her, bleed in the dust at their feet than know they had defeated her.

_You just don't argue anymore_

_You just don't argue anymore_

_You just don't argue anymore_

She would lie there. Not looking, not moving, not speaking. Waiting. Waiting for them to leave. To just leave her alone. She didn't deserve this, she knew, but she was too busy surviving it to wonder why the world was so cruel, why she was being punished for other people's stupidity.

_Yes I think I'm okay_

_I walked into the door again_

_Well, if you ask that's what I'll say_

_And it's not your business anyway_

The Girl was back again. Asking stupid questions, as If she hadn't seen it all. No, nothing had happened, she had walked into the doorway. Well, there had been a doorway, but she hadn't done much walking. But who cared what she told this Girl, Why did it matter? Why should She care? No one else did.

_I guess I'd like to be alone_

_With nothing broken, nothing thrown_

_Just don't ask me how I am_

_Just don't ask me how I am_

She was alone again, alone in her cell. All the guards had gone, just like everyone else. Once she had been surrounded by people, she had not been happy, but there had been food and she had been truly alive. Now she wondered what it would be like to walk under a sky again. A clear blue sky as if all the water in the world was up there. Or a sky speckled with stars as if all the angels in heaven were watching over her. Or to feel cool, life-giving water surround her again.

One day, she promised herself, one day we will see those things again.

* * *

And there you have it. I seem to have an odd obsession with Lucy all tied up in her cell, I keep ending up back there…ah well.

Now you know what to do, press the little button and tell me what you think!

Sammy


End file.
